Coffee Story
by TAOrus
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah antara kau dan aku. ketika kita menghadapi kehidupan ini bersama-sama, ketika aku bertemu denganmu, aku mengenalmu, aku menyukaimu, lalu mencintaimu. tapi dengan akhir yang belum aku ketahui... sampai sekarang. BACK FROM HIATUS


**Coffee Story**

**Cast :**

**Tao and Kris!**

**and other, of course**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tao POV, Chuncheon apartemen block C**

Sinar matahari menyapaku lewat celah jendela kamarku yang tersikap karena angin. Sinar menyilaukannya membuat mataku harus mengerjap beberapa kali menyesuaikan kontras cahaya yg masuk ke retinaku.

Aku memandangi jendela kamarku yang masih belum terbuka. Aku bangun dari surga kapuk yang menemaniku tadi malam. Berjalan-jalan kecil sekitar apartemen sederhananku, sekaligus merenggangkan otot ku yang kaku.

Aku mematikan penghangat ruangan dikamarku, membuka gorden jendela kamarku lebar-lebar agar angin pagi bisa masuk kedalamnya.

Aku melirik jam digital yang ada diatas meja nakas dekat tempat tidurku. Hah… baru jam 6 lewat 5 pagi. Terlalu pagi untuk membuka café-ku. Aku mengikat rambutku yang sudah memanjang, mengikat acak karena nanti juga akan dilepas lagi ketika aku akan pergi ke café.

Aku mengambil handuk, dan facial foam yang ada didalam almari kaca kecil di dekat jendela ku. Aku berjalan pelan memasuki kamar mandiku.

.

5 menit kemudian, aku keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku sudah mandi dan mencuci rambutku. Aku berlari kecil kearah lemari kacu yang berisi pakaianku. Yeah… aku telanjang ketika keluar dari kamar mandi. Jadi, handuk yang tadi aku bawa kekamar mandi hanya kusandang dibahuku. Toh tak ada orang lain yang menghuni apartemenku selain diriku sendiri.

Pilihanku jatuh pada baju kaos biru muda dan celana jeans ketat berwarna hitam.

Aku menekan tombol on pada coffee maker automatic. Memasukkan campuran biji kopi Arabica dan biji kopi Robusta yang juga kujual di café-ku.

Aku berjalan kecil kearah laci tempat menyimpan mug-mug kecilku. Aku memilih mug putih porselen bergambar kartun conan. Aku meletakkan mug itu dibawah tempat pencurah coffee-ku.

Selagi menunggu sari dari coffee-ku keluar, aku mengambil i-Pad apple yang dari tadi malam sudah ku charge. Melihat-lihat apa ada reserfasi dari pelanggan café untuk malam ini atau nanti siang.

**Ting―**

Sepertinya coffee-ku sudah siap.

.

**Yifan POV, Gangwon National Univercity.**

"oh! Oh! Tidak! Aku terlambat!" aku terus berlari sambil berseru disepanjang jalan menuju kampus-ku. Oh ayolah, bagaimana tidak? Aku salah satu murid yang baru masuk disemester ini. Dan aku tidak mau membuat masalah dihari pertamaku ini.

Aku terus berlari sampai benar-benar tiba didepan gerbang masuk universitas ini. Aku melihat sekali lagi arloji-ku. Astaga! sudah jam 6 lebih 45. Aku tidak tahu hukuman apa yang akan menungguku didalam ruang dosen nanti.

.

Aku mengetuk pintu kaca pembatas lorong dengan ruang dosen. Aku mendengar deheman dari dalam―yeah.. aku pikir itu cara orang korea mengisyaratkan 'masuk'. Aku menggeser pintu kaca tidak transparan itu. Disana aku melihat Park Sol Nim atau biasa mahasiswa disini panggil Jessica ssaem selaku International Student Admision disini.

"apa kabar Yifan?" dia sedikit mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya yang diberi pewarna merah pekat. Aku menduduki diriku dihadapannya.

"emh… maafkan saya ssaem. Saya terlambat…" aku mendengar deheman lagi darinya.

"uh… aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, ssaem" kini yang kulihat dari sudut mataku, ia tersenyum―entahlah aku tidak tahu makna dari senyuman itu. Di menyematkan ruas jarinya pada sela-sela jari yang satu lagi. Menopang dagu runcingnya disana sambil terus menatapku aneh.

"yeah… aku tidak berpikir kau akan terlambat Yifan. Pengecualian untuk hari ini. Karena nati akan diadakan rapat sesama dosen, kau boleh pulang. Kau telah berjanji besok akan datang tepat waktu bukan? Aku menunggumu disini jam 8 pagi." Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, yah… aku tidak jadi mengurus administrasi ku hari ini.

"aku akan tepati janjiku ssaem. Selamat pagi" aku bangkit dari kursi empuk yang tadi kududuki. Aku berjalan lambat menuju pintu keluar.

.

**Tao POV, Ethiopian Café.**

Aku menekan beberapa digit angka di layar touch screen di sudut kanan pintu masuk . Aku membuka pintu café setelah kutekan ok. Aku membalik logo close yang tertera di depan kaca dekat pintu masuk, dibaliknya terdapat kata open dengan bold.

Aku berjalan pelan menuju counter. Membuka pintu pendingin besar didalam counter. Aku mengecek beberapa bahan makanan yang harus kupesan nanti malam.

**Ting― **

Pintu café-ku berbunyi―aku memang menerapkan system otomatis pada setiap pintu dicafé-ku.

"Tao-ya?" aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara halus yang menyerukan namaku.

"aku didalam counter!" aku menjawabnya sedikit memekik.

"hei… aku kekurangan kopi Harrar Ethiopia, kopi Guatemalla antique, beberapa pack Milk Cream, Robusta dan Arabica. Kau harus pergi keluar negeri besok Tao-ya" aku mengangguk menyiakan perkataan salah seorang barista dicafé-ku.

aku mendatangi baristaku yang bernama Xiumin itu.

"Xiumin-ah… aku punya beberapa resep kopi terbaru. Kau mau mencobanya?" Xiumin mengangguk antusias akan pertanyaanku.

"kau harus berhati-hati membuatnya" aku menyodorkan beberapa kertas yang telah ku print beberapa hari lalu. Ia tersenyum senang melihat beberapa sajian coffee cantik didalam foto kertas itu.

"kau tahu? Kau adalah salah satu orang yang paling jenuis Tao." Ia memekik pelan lalu menerjangku, memelukku erat bagaikan aku adalah bantal yang harus dipeluk.

"yeah… yeah… aku bukan bantalmu Min.." ia mengecup pelan pipi kananku, sebelum benar-benar melepaskan lengannya yang membalut tubuhku tadi.

"terima kasih, sayang….." ia sekali lagi tersenyum lebar dihadapanku. Aku mengangguk singkat sebelum berjalan menjauhinya. Aku mengikat rambutku dibalik kaca tebal nontransparent.

**Ting―**

"selamat datang" aku mendengar Xiumin menyapa seseorang didepan counter.

.

**Yifan POV, Ethiopian Café**

"selamat datang" seorang barista mungil berwajah hamster menyapaku. Aku mengangguk singkat membalas sapaannya.

Aku mendudukkan diriku disalah satu kursi yang masih kosong.

"mau memesan apa tuan?" dia menyodorkan daftar menu didepanku.

" Café au lait satu, dan tiramisu. Boleh aku minta potongan buah-buahan dengan cream?"

"tentu tuan, mohon ditunggu 10 menit" barista itu tersenyum singkat sebelum benar-benar pergi.

Aku mengagumi interior café ini. Dinding kokohnya terlapisi warna cream coffee, dengan naangan pilar-pilar berwarna coklat pekat. Pasngan meja dan kursi berbahan dasar kayu coklat dan bantalan empuk kursinya berbahan kapas lembut berwarna coffee.

Lampu-lampu neon temaram menambah suasana tenang di café ini. Counter yang berada di pojok kiri ruangan menambah kesan anggunnya. Yang aku bingungkan mengapa hanya ada satu karyawan disini?

"permisi tuan, ini pesanan anda" barista itu kembali dengan membawa nampan berisi pesanan ku.

"maaf, apa hanya kau yang bekerja disini?" aku melirik kearahnya. Ia tersenyum sambil menangguk singkat.

"kau owner nya?" aku menarik sedikit piring kecil yang berisi tiramisu-ku.

"bukan tuan, saya hanya barista disini" dia tetap tersenyum menjawab pertanyaanku.

"oh, begitu… apa boleh aku bertemu owner nya?" dia berguman 'tentu' lalu berjalan menjauhiku.

.

**Tao POV, Ethiopian Café.**

"Tao-ya… ada pelanggan yang ingin bertemu denganmu" Xiumin tersenyum singkat kearahku. Aku mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan pernyataannya.

"sini" Xiumin mengambil ikat rambut yang dari tadi aku pegang, ia menguncir rambutku tinggi mencoba mengikat juga poni panjang yang menutupi dahiku. Dia berdecak pelan, aku tersenyum kearahnya. Oke… aku siap.

Aku keluar dari ruang karyawan, berjalan kearah meja satu-satunya yang terisi dipojokkan dekat jendela.

"selamat siang, ada yang bisa saya bantu" aku melipat tanganku dibawah.

"yeah… aku ingin Tanya apakah kau menerima karyawan baru disini, noona?"

'noona? Oh astaga, apakah orang ini tidak bisa membedakan yang mana pria yang mana wanita?' Aku tersenyum singkat .

"karyawanku hanya seorang saja, apakah kau tertarik?" aku menawarkan pekerjaan padanya. Ku lihat, penampilan pria ini tidak terlalu buruk. Dia tinggi―mungkin lebih tinggi dia daripada aku, dia cukup rupawan,penampilannya rapi dan bersih. Aku rasa ia perlu dipertimbangkan menjadi salah satu karyawanku.

Aku duduk di kursi yang berhadapannya dengannya, sedikit mengibaskan poniku yang terlalu pendek―jadi tidak bisa terikat kebelakang.

"bolehkah? Tapi, aku rasa tidak ada pengumuman penerimaan karyawan baru diluar?" ia tersenyum singkat lalu menyuap tiramisu ke mulutnya.

"aku mempertimbangkan karyawan yang masuk nak, aku tidak ingin membuka lowongan pekerjaan untuk orang-orang tidak berbakat" dia tersenyum lagi, namun kali ini lebih lebar.

"kapan aku mulai bekerja?"

"kau masih pelajar?" aku melihatnya menenteng tas―sepertinya dia seorang mahasiswa.

"yeah, aku mahasiswa di Kangwon National Univercity" ―itu juga universitas lamaku.

"jurusan apa yang kau ambil?"

"Business Administration, dan Art Culture. Tahun pertamaku disini" pria itu tersenyum lagi, ia menunjuk dengan dagu tiramisu yang sudah tinggal dipiringnya―menawarkannya padaku.

"tidak, terima kasih. Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa?"

"Wu Yi Fan, kau bisa memanggilku Yifan. Noona snediri, namanya siapa?" dia menyuap lagi sepotong kecil tiramisunya.

"namaku Huang Zi Tao. Singkat saja Tao" dia mangut-mangut.

"nama yang manis, seperti orangnya" ―ku mohon nak, candaanmu terlalu basi.

"maaf, aku namja" dia membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"sungguh? Kau berbohong?" dia meletakkan garpunya―sedikit menghentakkanya di meja.

"kau mau bukti?" aku menaikkan sedikit alisku. Dia menantangku rupanya.

"uh-oh terima kasih" dia tersenyum canggung.

.

Setelah aku mengizinkannya bekerja mulai hari ini―dia langsung menerobos pintu karyawan yang ada didekat counter, mengganti baju kemejanya dengan kemeja putih celana bahan berdasar kain hitam dan rompi berupa apron yang diikat di leher dan pinggang.

Aku rasa, ketampananku tersaingi olehnya.

"Tao, aku harus melakukan apa?" dia memdadak jadi linglung. Oh god! Apakah aku mempekerjakan orang yang salah? Mengapa tampangnya yang tadi berbinar-binar berubah memjadi tampang idiot?

"tolong panggil aku Hyung, nak. Aku lebih tua 3 tahun darimu. Kau bagian kasir, tapi jika aku butuh bantuanmu di bagian lain aku akan memanggilmu" dia mengangguk patuh, lalu segera berjalan kearah kasir dekat pintu keluar.

.

**Author POV, Ethiopian Café.**

Sekitar jam 8 pagi, café mulai penuh dengan beberapa pengunjung yang ingin sarapan. Xiumin mulai bergelut dengan mesin kopinya, Tao mulai terdesak dengan beberapa orang yang memesan berbarengan―ia mulai stress sekarang, sedangkan Yifan mulai sibuk dengan orang-orang yang membayar dikasirnya.

**Xiumin POV, Counter Ethiopian Café.**

"Xiumin-ssi, bisa aku memesan kopi di luar menu?" pria itu sedikit mengerling kearahku―oh god! Aku seperti seorang bartender di bar. Dia duduk di seberang ku―tepat didepan counter yang menyediakan meja sepanjang counter. Walaupun telah mengenal pria ini, tapi sifatnya tidak berubah―suka menggoda.

"tentu, kau ingin pesan apa?"

"Cinnamon coffee, dan soft cake apa saja dengan buah arbey diatasnya" ―seleramu unik juga ya?

"dari mana kau tau cinnamon coffee, Lu? Kupikir kau bukan pecandu kopi unik seperti itu?" dia terkekeh pelan, kau tahu aku sangat berdebar melihat kekehan imutmu Luhan.

"yeah… aku memang bukan pecandu kopi, Min-ah. Aku hanya tertarik dengan kayu manis (cinnamon) akhir-akhir ini" dia mengusap pelan poni brunette-nya kebelakang. Ku mohon, hentikan gerakan anggunmu Luhan!

"tunggu sebentar lagi, Lu. Cinnamon Coffee mu hampir siap, aku kebelakang sebentar" ku tinggal dia di counter itu.

.

Aku kembali dari tempat penyimpanan cake Tao, membawa sepotong cake sedikit dingin di tanganku. Aku berjalan pelan kearah lemari tempat penyimpanan buah berry, mengambil 3 arbey segar didalamnya. Ku tabur sedikit gula halus si atas Arbey yang telah kutata diatas soft cake Luhan.

"kau semakin tinggi Hun, sepertinya aku akan pergi ke Gym juga denganmu besok pagi" ku dengar sayup-sayup suara Luhan yang di iringi kekehan halusnya.

Aku segera keluar menemuinya di counter.

"hei Lu, Pesananmu su―" yeah, aku sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Aku tidak melanjutkan perkataanku. Ku lihat Luhan beserta Sehun –kekasih Luhan- tengah berbicara di depan counterku. Jika kulihat mereka dalam jarak sedekat ini, aku merasa mereka begitu intim.

Aku meletakkan piring porselen berisi soft cake Luhan beserta garpu berukuran sedang, dan gelas tinggi ramping berisi Cinnamon Coffe di sebelah kiri piring itu. Luhan dan sehun menatapku, lalu tersenyum mereka amat manis―aku akan diabetes jika berdekatan dengan mereka terus. Aku membalas senyumannya―sedikit terpaksa.

"silahkan dinikmati. Oh ya Hun, kau mau pesan apa?" dia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Luhan. Kulihat Sehun sedikit tersenyum, lalu mulai menatapku lagi.

"Caffé Latte, aku mau cake yang dipesan Luhan-Hyung" dia tersenyum kearahku, aku menganggukkan kepala sedikit dan segera mengambil Milk Cream dan Biji kopi rendah kafein didalam lemari pendingin.

.

Aku telah masuk ke dalam lemari pendingin, tidak tidak… aku bukan ingin bunuh diri, kalian pikir aku se-nekad itu?

Aku hanya….

Yeah, aku iri dengan Luhan dan Sehun. Mereka pasangan yang serasi. Walau mereka bergender sama―but hei? Hubungan Gay di Korea Selatan (Khususnya) tidak dianggap tabu lagi.

Sehun yang tampan seperti pangeran dalam dongeng-dongeng, dan Luhan yang cantik bak dewi Venus―perlambangan kecantikan dalam sejarah romawi kuno.

Mereka-pun memiliki wajah yang sedikit banyak―mirip.

"Xiumin-ah? Kau melamun" aku merasa ada yang menepuk pelan bahuku dari belakang. Aku tahu ini siapa, pasti Tao.

"aniya (Tidak), aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa gram kopi dan milk cream" aku segera mengambil sebungkus kopi dan sekotak milk cream.

"min-ah, bisa tolong kau buatkan espresso macchiato rendah gula. Ku tunggu 5 menit ok?" aku menolehkan kepalaku lalu tersenyum kecil pada Tao.

.

Aku meracik Latte milik Sehun dalam diam, sesekali aku mendengar pembicaraan mereka tentang sekolah bisnis yang mereka berdua geluti sekarang. Yap! Dalam artian mereka berdua itu―kaya, sangat kaya. Ayah Sehun seorang Dosen senior di hanlym Univercity, dan Ibu sehun seorang fasionista di Paris. Sedangkan Luhan, Ayahnya adalah pemilik Grup Shinhwa yang bergerak dibidang pertambangan dan minyak bumi, Ibunya seorang designer dan make up artist di Seoul yang biasa me-make up para artis―entah itu boyband yang akan manggung di televise, girlband atau pejabat sekalipun.

Aku mengambar sebuah hati diatas latte Sehun, ku buat latte Sehun memakai sedikit gula dan coklat―karena Sehun tidak terlalu suka manis. Dan soft cake-nya sendiri, ku berikan topping dengan cream coklat sedang dan Arbey kecil berbalut gula halus.

Aku letakkan piring cake Sehun dan mug kecil latte-nya.

"silahkan dinikmati"

Aku segera membuatkan espresso macchiato rendah gula milik Tao.

.

**Tao POV, Freezer Ethiopian Café.**

"permisi, pelayan!" ―hei bung! Kecilkan suaramu!

"ada yang bisa saya bantu nona?" aku menyodorkan buku menu pada gadis yang memanggilku 'pelayan' tadi.

"aku ingin memesan espresso macchiato rendah gula, dan soft cake coklat ―ah! Bisakah aku minta taburan buah-buahan kering diatas cake-nya?" dia mengerjap cepat, menampakkan softlens hazelnya yang besar bak boneka.

"tentu, nona. Ada lagi yang ingin kau pesan?" dia kembali melihat-lihat daftar menu.

"aku rasa itu saja, terima kasih" aku tersenyum samar, lalu mengangguk kecil.

"ah! Tunggu!" dia mencegat lenganku. Aku menoleh padanya.

"kau sangat cantik dan tinggi. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" ―oh! Sial! Aku benci di puji, apalagi ia mengira aku wanita (cantik untuk wanita, sedangkan tampan untuk pria).

"Huang Zi Tao, dan maaf… sepertinya kau salah paham nona, aku pria. Kalau begitu aku permisi" dia sedikit membelalakkan matanya yang terselimuti lensa kontak. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan melanjutkan langkahku menuju lemari pendingin di belakang counter.

Aku melihat Sehun dan Luhan sdang bergurau di meja depan counter. Intim sekali?

"oh! Hai… kalian sedang kencan?" aku menepuk pelan pundak Sehun dari belakang. Ia segera menolehkan kepalanya padaku.

"begitulah Hyung, kau tahu kami sudah kecanduan datang ke café-mu" sedikit kekehan mengakhiri jawaban Sehun. Luhan menatapku aneh. Ada apa?

"kau mengikat rambutmu lagi, Tao. Kau seperti wanita" kau menyindirku Lu Han?

"aku hanya tampil rapi, Oh Lu Han!" aku menekankan 3 kalimat terkahirku padanya.

"uh-oh oke oke… kau sedang PMS Tao-ya? Mengapa kau sangat sensistif hari ini?" ―sial!

"kau bercanda?" aku bertanya sarkatis padanya, aku mengundurkan diri dari mereka berdua.

.

Aku melihat Xiumin sedang memandangi buah-buah berry dalam lemari pendingin. Aku berjalan mendekatinya, menepuk pelan pundaknya.

"Xiumin-ah kamu melamun?" di melengahkan kepalanya cepat kearahku.

"aniya (Tidak), aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa gram kopi dan milk cream" dia mengambil barangnya dan segera pergi ke luar lemari pendingin.

"min-ah, bisa tolong kau buatkan espresso macchiato rendah gula. Ku tunggu 5 menit ok?" aku melihat Xiumin menoleh padaku dan tersenyum kecil.

"neomu isanghae? (sangat aneh?)" gumamku pelan setelah Xiumin benar-benar tak tampak lagi.

Aku mengambil soft cake coklat dan kismis kering yang kutata cantik diatas permukaan lembut cake itu.

.

"ini soft cake dan Espresso Macchiato anda, nona. Silahakan dinikmati" aku berjalan pelan membawa nampan kosong yang ku selipkan di lenganku.

.

**Yifan POV, Ethiopian Café at Twilight.**

"huft…." Aku mendesah lega.

Semenjak jam 8 hingga jam 10 pagi, aku terus sibuk dengan uang-uang pelanggan. Dan sekitar jam 12 sampai 4 sore, aku juga sibuk. Aku hanya beristirahat 1 jam. Aku mendudukkan tubuhku di salah satu kursi pengunjung, membuka apron ku, dan melepskan 3 kancing kemeja teratas yang tanpa sadar sudah mencekikku dari tadi.

"hei… kau lelah?" Tao-Hyung menyodorkan segelas es kopi (entah apa namanya) kepadaku.

"huft…. Aku tidak apa-apa Hyung…" aku meletakkan gelas itu lagi ke meja setalah ku tegus seluruh isinya.

"kkkk… kau meneguk habis seluruh isinya. Daebak!" barista yang tadi membuatkan pesananku tertawa keras.

"ha?" aku menoleh pada Tao-Hyung, ia mengedikkan bahu―acuh tak acuh saat aku minta penjelasan.

"kau tahu, kopi harus dinikmati. Maka dari itu, orang-orang banyak menghabiskan waktu senggang mereka disini" jelas barista berpipi gembul itu padaku. Aku makin tidak mengerti?

"kopi harus diminum lambat, karena jika diminum sekali tegus nikmat kopi itu akan hilang. Tapi nak, kau minum es kopi itu seperti meminum air mineral…. Kkkkk" dia terkikik lagi. Ouh… jadi kopi itu harus diminum lambat ya?

"baiklah… bisakah kau buatkan satu lagi untukku Hyung?" aku menyodorkan gelasku pada barista itu. Ia menggeleng lambat―tanda tidak mau.

"kau harus membuatnya sendiri nak" dia pergi dari counternya.

"Hyung―" aku menoleh lagi kearah Tao-Hyung.

"ayo…"

.

"kau akan memulai mengenal bahan pembuat es kopi-mu terlebih dahulu" aku mengangguk semangat.

"coba jelaskan padaku bahan-bahan yang kau tahu" Tao-Hyung menyodorkan beberapa kotak bahan pembuat es kopi-ku.

"ini Milk Cream" aku menunjuk sekotak cream yang sudah kental―baru dikeluarkan dari freezer.

"ini biji kopi" aku menunjuk semangkuk kecil biji kopi hitam yang belum digiling.

"ini….. apa ini?" aku menunjuk mangkuk berisi kotak-kotak transparan.

"emulsi, kau bisa menyebutnya gula―tapi rasanya agak berbeda dengan gula karena memiliki kadar kemanisan yang rendah. Ini juga rendah kalori"

"jadi…. yang kau minum tadi itu namanya frappucino" lanjut Tao sambil menyalakan mesin penggiling kopi.

"rasanya enak" gumamku lirih.

"tentu saja, bodoh… kau pikir siapa yang buat?" Tao memandangku aneh.

"Xiumin-hyung?" aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku sedikit bingung.

"aku khusus membuatkannya untukmu…." gumam Tao.

"uh-oh… gomawo Tao Hyung. Well…. apa kita mulai sekarang?" aku menggulung lengan kemeja ku sampai siku, lalu membantu Tao Hyung mencairkan cream beku.

**TING―**

"Tao-ya!"

.

.

**TBC**

**Hai hai…**

**ketemu lagi, sama saya setelah beberapa bulan yang lalu saya hiatus karena masalah ffn gak bisa dibuka. And…. Finally bisa kebuka juga**

**next publish, aku bakalan ngelanjutin Trouble maker, jadi… stay tune yah..**

**bye bye ^^**


End file.
